Jugando a ser Cupido
by Giannara de Piscis
Summary: "Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado" - William Shakespeare.


Disclaimer: los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

Aclaración: UA, Shion x OC, One-Shoot.

* * *

 **Jugando a ser Cupido**

"Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado" - William Shakespeare.

* * *

Hacia muy poco que había iniciado en aquel colegio. Aun sentía los típicos nervios y las miradas inquisitoriales cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos y entraba a algun salon de clases. La verdad era que siempre le había costado adaptarse a nuevos lugares, mas que todos por su timidez y su carácter introvertido.

A pesar de todo había logrado hacerse con un nuevo amigo, Dohko, quien era totalmente opuesto a él. Dohko era extrovertido, alegre, en exceso amigable y no tenía vergüenza de nada. Eran luz y sombra, ying y yang. Pero sin importar las diferencias entre ellos, habian logrado iniciar una buena amistad. De sobra está mencionar el sin fin de aprietos en los que Shion ya se había visto implicado gracias al carácter extrovertido de Dohko. Vamos, que autoinvitarse a una fiesta solo porque eras el chico popular y buena onda de la clase no era algo muy propio de Shion, pero esta era una de las tantas cosas que se había visto obligado a hacer gracias a su nuevo.

Lo único agradable de aquella fiesta había sido el conocer, de vista obviamente ya que le dio terror acercarse a ella, a una chica que iba en su mismo grado pero en otra clase, la cual era una auténtica belleza. Era de estatura media y tenía cabello rubio cenizo y unos preciosos ojos color avellana. Su sonrisa era agradable y por lo que había visto era una chica bastante amigable y accesible, no como muchas otras del colegio que se sentían miembros de la realeza.

Llevaba días enteros pensando en ella, y observándola de lejos sin atreverse siquiera a acercarse. Pensaba si decirle a Dohko, lo conocía lo suficiente y sabia que seria capaz de hacer alguna estupidez.

* * *

Caminando hacia una de las mesas durante el receso, fue alcanzado por Dohko y su hermano Tenma quienes estaban de un chispeante buen humor, todo lo contrario a el, que se hallaba visiblemente molesto por su falta de coraje para acercarse a una chica y por lo menos hacerles saber de su existencia. Tenma lo saludó y se despidió al encontrar a sus amigos Yato y Yuzuriha unas mesas más allá.

-Y a ti, ¿que mosca te pico, Shion? Pareces un auténtico anciano con semejante cara.-comentó Dohko cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en la mesa y empezaban a devorar sus respectivos almuerzos.

-Nada, es solo que me molesta mi propia cobardía.-replicó el rubio con desgano. Al ver la mirada de desconcierto de su amigo le comentó acerca de la chica que le gustaba evitando decirle de quién se trataba para evitar que Dohko hiciera de las suyas.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí, el que no arriesga no gana…-Dohko quien lo observaba fijamente, noto la aversión de su amigo a dar descripciones acerca de la apariencia, pero su mirada lo traicionó cuando cierta chica que él conocía muy bien entro al comedor en compañía de sus amigas. Entendiendo inmediatamente de quién se trataba, Dohko trazó un plan en su mente.

* * *

Al dia siguiente despues de tanto pensar, Shion llegó a la conclusión que lo único que podía hacer era arriesgarse antes de que algún otro chico se le adelantara. Cuando le toco la clase de Historia, noto que la chica entraba al mismo salón al que él se dirigía, y no pudo más que sonreír ante la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Mientras se apresuraba a dejar sus cosas en su asiento, escucho a uno de los profesores entrar al salon a dar aviso de que el profesor de Historia llegaría dentro de poco porque tuvo un retraso. Shion estuvo a punto de saltar de la alegria, no podia creer su suerte. Respiro hondo y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la chica sola acomodando varias cosas en su mochila. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de distancia, alguien lo asió del brazo y lo arrastró a una de las esquinas.

-Shion, necesito que me hagas un inmenso favor.-pidió Dohko con desesperación en la voz.-Lo haría yo mismo sino fuera porque soy demasiado tímido para estas cosas.

-Dohko y tímido no son exactamente palabras que suelen ir juntas en una misma oración, pero está bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Gracias Shion, ¿vez esa chica que está alli? - hizo una seña en dirección a la chica que a él le gusta, y la alegría que había sentido debido a su buena suerte estaba empezando a desvanecerse. Si Dohko estaba a punto de decirle lo que él imaginaba, estaría condenado. - Podrías por favor decirle que me gusta y que me encantaría invitarla a la salir. ¿Lo harías?

Shion sintió que por un momento el Titan Atlas había dejado la carga del cielo sobre sus hombros y sin detenerse a pensar demasiado para evitar lamerse las heridas como un perro, le hizo un gesto de asentimiento a su amigo quien por poco salta de alegría, y con la moral de quien va a la horca, camino hacia la chica.

-Hola me llamo Shion, disculpa que te moleste pero, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?-la chica se giró instaneamente y le dirigió una de esas hermosas sonrisas que lograban embobarlo la mayor parte del dia.

-Me llamo Kaley, y si claro, solo dame un segundo para terminar de guardar algunas cosas.

Cuando la chica al fin hubo terminado, ambos se dirigieron a uno de los ventanales que daban con el patio. La chica se acomodó apoyando la espalda en la ventana y Shion frente a ella dándole la espalda al resto de la clase.

-Y bien, ¿qué es eso que querías decirme?-inquirió la chica con la mirada fija en cierto chico castaño que a lo lejos se le veía la sonrisa que siempre esbozaba cuando había hecho una de las suyas.

-Bueno, se que esto quizá te parezca un poco tonto, pero un amigo mio me pidio que te dijera que tu le gustas mucho, y que le encantaría salir contigo.- replicó Shion, maldiciendose interiormente por haberse prestado para semejante estupidez.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y se puede saber porque tu amigo no me lo dijo el mismo en persona?- preguntó Kaley con un amago de sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno, creo que porque es bastante tímido... -contestó Shion rojo de la vergüenza y a punto de salir corriendo. Y sin más, se dedicó a observar sus pies, podía imaginar la cara de Kaley en ese momento.

Kaley quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por no dejar a Shion solo en ese momento e ir a liarse a golpes con el causante de todo ese desastre. Ahora entendía porque Dohko le había explicado que si nadie hacia nada, el se encargaria de hacer todo.

-Supongo que el amigo del que estamos hablando es Dohko, ¿cierto? - inquirió Kaley, quien empezaba a lucir nerviosa. Cuando Shion al fin levantó la vista de sus pies y la miro a ella directamente a los ojos respondiendo con un asentimiento de cabeza, ella liberó un suspiro y haciendo acopio de toda su valentía le dijo: - Porque no vas a le dices a mi **PRIMO** que a mi quien me gusta eres **TU**. Y que en vez de jugar a ser cupido se dedique a no fracasar más materias si es que no quiere que mis tíos lo castiguen de por vida.

-¡¿ Que Dohko es tu primo, dices?! - una mezcla entre la indignación, el júbilo de saberse correspondido y la rabia de ser utilizado se apoderó de Shion en ese momento, quien excusándose con Kaley corrió en dirección al castaño que ya había huido por los pasillos al saberse descubierto gritando mil y un excusas para justificar sus actos.

Kaley, quien esperaba que Shion hubiese entendido su confesión los observo muerta de risa pelearse como dos niños pequeños a mitad del pasillo hasta que uno de los profesores se los llevó a ambos a la dirección. Shion con la camisa rota y varios mechones de cabello arrancado y Dohko con el ojo morado y un labio roto.

* * *

Después de la pelea que habían protagonizado en medio pasillo, Shion y Dohko habían hablado y hecho las paces, hay que aceptar que a pesar del método, el plan de Dohko había funcionado, y ahora Kaley y Shion había empezado a salir.

-Míralos, par de tortolos, si no hubiese por mi aun estarían dándose miraditas sin atreverse a decirse los buenos días. - comentó Dohko detrás de uno de los muchos arbustos que decoraban el patio del colegio, mientras que un muy enojado Tenma devoraba una manzana a su lado.

-¿Y porque ahora no usas tus super poderes de Cupido y te consigues una novia para ti mismo? ¡Porque te juro que no pretendo pasar el resto de mis recesos contigo! - y habiendo dicho esto abandonó a su hermano quien le observaba perplejo y a punto de ser presa de uno de sus ataques de risa.

* * *

 **La musa ha decidido visitarme asi que he decidido continuar con mi reto personal de publicar un shoot para cada uno de los dorados de TLC.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
